


Such a Small Thing

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Kisumi is easily pleased.(Or alternately, I continue to write 'getting to know you' fluff pieces that likely do not serve the greater good of the AU.  But I luf it.)





	Such a Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

> *stumbles into room awkwardly* Hello! Another drabble for this AU from me. Bit of a request, though she was very flexible with it.
> 
> Appropriate background information: actually unneeded. But. For the sake of building this world, I will offer this. Kisumi and Asahi both work on cars for a living, on their feet all day. Their relationships to the others in the AU are a bit more complicated than the Iwatobi/Samezuka boys. Also, they are in lurve.
> 
> *giggles*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

"But we've got the house to ourseeellllves…" Kisumi purred, his thumbs continuing to press into the arch of Asahi's foot. Giggling at his half-hearted glare, he swept his hand behind Asahi's heel, squeezing his fingers together and pulling down, a groan of pleasure sneaking out of Asahi's mouth despite his best efforts.

"Are you actively trying to piss me off?" Asahi grumbled, eyes glued to Kisumi's hands. "Honestly, Kisu, I said no, so please drop it. Okay?"

"Okay." Kisumi slid his hands up Asahi's leg, gripping tightly on the bulge of his calf. "You know…" he began, digging his fingertips into the tight muscles there, and kept the pleased grin from his face when Asahi threw his head back, groaning. "I could take it off right away. No one would have to know."

With effort, Asahi leveled a distrustful gaze at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Kisu, I said I didn't… GOD, why is it that I want to say 'please stop' and 'don't stop' at the same time?"

The look on Kisumi's face was the very picture of innocence, and as he began to squeeze harder on Asahi's leg, watching the man before him melt, he offered a tiny 'hmm' of a reply. "I'm really good at it, babe. Like, so fast. You wouldn't even know."

Raising his hands to his cheeks, Asahi offered a low grunt in response, his mouth falling open behind tense palms. "Fine, do whatever you want, just don't stop doing this."

Kisumi held his expression soft and unreadable, even while he felt his heart begin racing. "Okay…" he whispered, slowly working his way down one leg and up the other, Asahi's moans of relieved pleasure sparking a bit of something familiar below his waist. "Does this feel good, babe?"

"It feels amazing," Asahi exhaled, his forearm perched lightly over his nose, covering his eyes, and Kisumi let his own drift to the bedside table.

After a final, deep push, thumbs straining, into Asahi's foot, Kisumi eeked himself from the bed, not wanting to do anything to destroy Asahi's surprisingly compliant mood, this evening. "Okay babe, you just hold still, alright?"

When he felt- more than heard- Asahi's rumbly breath of a reply, one corner of his lips turned up. Quickly snagging the bottle from the nightstand, he arranged himself carefully at Asahi's feet, pushing the blankets to the foot of the bed. Even while knowing he was pressing his luck, he drug a light fingertip down the bottom of Asahi's foot, heel to toe, and let out a small, soft giggle when Asahi sighed. "You already know I'm not ticklish."

"I'll never stop trying, love."

"If you're going to do this, do it now. I've got about 5 more minutes of 'kinda wanna pass the hell out after that amazing massage' left in me."

Requiring no further encouragement, Kisumi carefully and expediently made his dreams come true, leaning back, satisfied with his work just a bit over a minute later. "Asahi…" he whispered, standing from the bed to take in the sight. "Babe, I love it."

Asahi pushed himself up onto his elbows, his eyes exasperatedly gazing at his toes. "Okay, but like… Why that color, though? I guess I figured you'd pick some kind of goofy-ass pink. I mean, what even IS that? Like… red orange, or something?"

Kisumi's eyes flicked to his lover's rumpled hair, but he quickly glanced away, keeping his face steady. "I guess I just enjoy this color on you," he eventually offered, dragging gentle fingertips down Asahi's shin. "Is it okay?"

"Honestly, Kisu…" A soft chuckle made its way from Asahi's lips. "If this is all it takes to make you this happy, paint my stupid toenails whatever color you want. Now, can I go make dinner? I'm frickin' STARVING."


End file.
